


Odio

by LarukuLawliet



Series: Sanctuary Tales [1]
Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 黄金魂 | Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarukuLawliet/pseuds/LarukuLawliet
Summary: Porque "odio" es simplemente la palabra que mejor describe a DeathMaskParte de la serie "Sanctuary Tales" (Sanctuary Tales narra vivencias diarias de nuestros queridos caballeros dorados. Este fic pertenece al género yaoi, por lo cual se recomiendo a discreción :v)





	Odio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tony_Black5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_Black5/gifts).



> Hola (:
> 
> Este pequeño One Shot formaba parte de un intento de fic que al final decidí separar en una especie de serie para no tener el cargo de consciencia si de pronto dejó de escribirlo :'v Pero éste capítulo en específico fue el que lo inició todo y es, además, una petición/regalo que hice para mi mejor amiga Tony_Black5.  
> Pad, sé que te debo muchísimas historias desde que estábamos en la prepa, pero espero que éste One-Shot sirva como disculpa mientras te escribo un Wolfstar súper fabuloso(?) (yqueseguramenteterminarásiendootroOne-shot :'v)
> 
> Espero que sea de su agrado :3
> 
> ¡A leer! :D/

**_Odio (DMxAphrodite)._ **

 

   Si tuviésemos que definir la relación de DeathMask y la vida, la palabra adecuada sería "odio". Porque eso era lo que el caballero de cáncer mejor sabía hacer:

   Odiaba tener que despertarse temprano cada maldito día escuchando a los "jóvenes y entusiastas aspirantes a caballero" (Como solía llamarlos Mu), haciendo sus entrenamientos matutinos.

   Odiaba tener que levantarse y prepararse el desayuno que, por más que él lo deseara, no se iba a preparar solo mágicamente.

   Odiaba tener que obedecer órdenes de Shion, por más Gran Maestro que fuese.

   Odiaba los días como esos a los que Shion había estipulado como "Días de limpieza" en los que se debía hacer el quehacer de todo el Santuario.

   Odiaba hacer la limpieza de la jodida casa de Cáncer. ¿Qué? ¿A caso tendrían visitas? ¿A caso alguien atentaría contra la vida de Athena y tendría que pasar por las doce casas? Y si ese fuera el caso ¿A caso importaría si su casa está sucia o limpia? ¡Por los Dioses! No era como si el invasor fuese a decir algo como: "¡Oh, pero que sucia está la casa de Cáncer!" o "¿A caso eso es un pedazo de salchicha con moho debajo de su sofá?". En todo caso, quizá la suciedad pudiese ahuyentar al "burgués" invasor. Pero si algo había aprendido en los últimos años era a no cuestionar las órdenes y la autoridad de Shion.

   Odiaba el agotamiento que sentía después de hacer tanta limpieza.

   Odiaba que Shion los obligara a cenar todos juntos cada fin de semana para "fortalecer lazos", y era peor si las malditas cenas coincidían con los apestosos días de limpieza (como era el caso).

   Debía admitir que no le desagradaba tanto la idea de turnarse para conseguir víveres para dicha cena y prepararla, pero en definitiva odiaba cuando era su turno de hacerlo.

   Odiaba con ganas el hecho de que su compañero de trabajo (maldita mala suerte en el sorteo que, según sospechaba, habían arreglado Milo y Camus con la ayuda de la telequinesis de Mu) fuese, de entre todos los zoquetes, Aphrodite de Piscis.

   Odiaba el hecho de lo bien que le iba al caballero de piscis el "hacer las compras" en Rodorio.

   Odiaba que Aphrodite siempre buscase hacerle la plática, pero más se odiaba a sí mismo por contestarle tan alegremente; aunque el caballero de hebras color turquesa no se salvaba de uno que otro comentario sarcástico por parte de cáncer.

   En definitiva odiaba, pero ODIABA con ganas lo jodidamente sexy que se veía Aphrodite con un delantal.

   Se odiaba aún más por notarlo.

   Odiaba que, a pesar de estar cubiertos de harina, Aphrodite se las ingeniara para seguir manteniendo su impactante look, por más que DeathMask lo quisiese estropear.

   Odiaba que de alguna forma siempre terminaban jugando con la comida cuando era su turno de preparar la cena juntos; y en definitiva odiaba esas miradas juguetonas que le dedicaba el caballero de piscis.

   Odiaba la maldita sensación de querer poseer los labios del contrario, pero más odiaba el obligarse a no saciar dicho deseo.

   Odiaba la mirada de decepción que se posaba en el caballero de piscis siempre que llegaba el momento de tener que separarse; y definitivamente odiaba el sentimiento de confusión que eso le provocaba.

   Odiaba tener que cenar con sus escandalosos compañeros y sobre todo cuando no terminaba sentándose cerca de Aphrodite.

   Odiaba tener que mirar a Aphrodite a la distancia mientras se reía de las boberías de Milo, pudiendo ser él quien lo hiciese reír.

   Por más contradictorio que sonase, odiaba cuando terminaban las cenas de fin de semana, aunque admitía que sí le gustaban los desayunos en Domingo que habían comenzado a organizar por voluntad propia (mejor para él no cocinar por la mañana).

   Odiaba tener que despedirse de Aphrodite y más cuando sus casas quedaban tan separadas la una de la otra.

   Odiaba el hecho de saber que esa noche no podría pegar el ojo pensando en los momentos vividos con el caballero de piscis durante el día.

   Odiaba sentirse confundido respecto a sus acciones y odiaba que muy en el fondo él sabía la respuesta del porqué se sentía así.

   Odiaba esperar en desvelo a que llegase la siguiente mañana para escuchar a los aprendices en su entrenamiento matinal y tener que levantarse para comenzar a odiar un día nuevo.

**Author's Note:**

> Si has llegado hasta aquí, agradezco mucho que te tomaras el tiempo de leerme ;)  
> Espero que no haya dado tanto asco. A mí en lo personal me divirtió muchísimo escribirlo. Creo que me encariñé aún más con esta pareja después de ver SOG.
> 
> Si es que existe algún error ortográfico o gramatical, les pido una disculpa ya que no cuento con un/una Beta que me de mis buenas bofetadas de realidad(?).
> 
> ¡Nos leemos luego! :3  
> San, fuera.


End file.
